pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparkle! Kingdom PreCure
also known as''' Sparkle! Kingdom Pretty Cure''' is a Japanese magical girl/boy anime series produced by Toei Animation and created by CureKurogane. This is the first installment to take place in the universe of'' '''Go! Princess PreCure '', thus having elements smilar to the series. The series' main motifs are Keys, Princes, Princesses, Dreams and Countries. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cures *Nahla Utawala / Cure Tiara' : Nahla is the main protagonist of the series, who is a beautiful 17-year-old girl in her second year at Misorakawa Academic High School. She is calm, yet kind-hearted and believes in working hard to get what you want. Nahla has an apperance of a model and always dreamed of becoming one when she gets older, although she is old enough to start and she would practice every single day. After meeting Dazzle, she becomes Cure Tiara, the Princess of Crowns and her theme color is pink. She represents the country of Kenya. *'Kouji Fujishiro / '''Cure Gallant : Kouji is the second main protagonist of the series. He is a 17-year-old boy who is in his second year and is the school council president of Misorakawa Academic High School. He is nicknamed "School's Prince" because of his kind-hearted personality and handsome appearance. However, Kouji can be bit of a hothead whenever he gets provoked and would get restrained by Nahla. He is a very responsible person and excels in his studies and sports. Deep inside his heart, he believes that everyone has a chance in life and would have them take advantage of it wisely. After meeting Blade, Kouji becomes Cure Gallant, the Prince of Swords and his theme color is blue. He reprsents the country of Japan. *'Angus Sterling' / Cure Starlight : Angus is the third and last protagonist of the series. 17 years old, he is in his second year at Misorakawa Academic High School. This young man is very cheerful and energetic and is shown to be an aspiring actor. Born in a family of actors from England, Angus dreams of becoming a famous actor in the world, and inspire other young actors to pursue their dream. He is very active actor and would act in small roles in dramas and movies every single day, and he would often bring Nahla and Kouji with him to show them his acting skills. After meeting Galaxy, Angus becomes Cure Starlight, the Prince of Stars and his theme color is yellow. He represents the country of England *'Cure Magic' : The mysterious Cure of the series. It is rumored that she is the Princess of Magic and represents the country of China. Light Kingdom *'Dazzle' : Nahla's fairy partner. She is a white lioness cub with a pink ombre who has a happy-go-lucky attitude and loves being pampered. Dazzle sees Nahla as the new candidate to become a Pretty Cure and often cheers her on when she battles. *'Blade' : Kouji's fairy partner. He is a black wolf with a blue ombre, who has a calm and serious personality. He sees himself as an older brother to his human partner and wants him to be a strong Pretty Cure, even if he wants to partner with Nahla. *'Galaxy' : Angus' fairy partner. He is a golden hawk with a yellow ombre, who is elegant and kind-hearted. He never gets angry, but he refuses to have his loved ones killed, even Angus. He enjoys accompanying Dazzle and Blade, whenever they aren't helping the Cures in battle. *'Queen Lumina' : The kind-hearted and fearless queen of the Light Kingdom. In order to save her land, she entrusts Dazzle, Blade, and Galaxy to give the Kingdom Bottles to Nahla, Kouji, and Angus in order to transform into the Kingdom Pretty Cures. Dark Mirror Kingdom Minor Characters Items *'Kingdom Bottle' : The Kingdom Pretty Cures' transformation devices. It is shaped as a perfume/cologne bottle that allows Nahla, Kouji, and Angus to transform into their Cure forms once they insert their Dress-Up Keys and shouting, "Pretty Cure, Kingdom Engage!" *'Dress-Up Key' (ドレスアップキー Doresu Appu Kī?): The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Once all Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. Media Locations Trivia *This is the third Pretty Cure series to introduce three main Cures since Fresh Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess PreCure, however the trio consists of two boys and one girl. *''Sparkle! Kingdom PreCure'' is the first series to have a pink Cure of Black descent, or to rephrase it, a pink Cure of Kenyan descent. *Although since Sparkle! Kingdom has the same elements as Go! Princess, this season also shares the same countries motif with HappinessCharge PreCure! *Also, Sparkle! Kingdom is the second series to have blue Cure to gain powers before the pink Cure did. Category:Series Category:User:CureKurogane Category:Sparkle! Kingdom PreCure Category:CureKurogane Series